Audio and video edit programs can be used to produce a file that includes both audio content and video content for, for example, social media sharing. These files can be looped during playback, but may not have audio content that matches with the video content. In addition, the audio content may be truncated in a fashion that makes the audio content undesirable for social media sharing.